


Why Can't You Figure it Out

by jeanbokirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gay, M/M, but not really gay at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanbokirschtein/pseuds/jeanbokirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is secretly in love with Marco, but Marco has a girlfriend. One day, both of their lives changed completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry about the sucky summary. I hope you like the story, though.  
> This chapter is in Jean's point of view

"Fuck, it's cold," I whisper, pulling my jacket tighter around me and walking into the Mexican restaurant. I know I should be studying, but I think I deserve a little break. I mean, I've been studying all week, and it's Friday night, so why shouldn't I get a break? I sit down in a booth in the back. There are two people in the booth beside mine, a man and a woman. I figure they're dating. I recognize the woman. It's my old best friend from high school, Mina. "Hey, Mina!" I say, smiling for the first time all day. "Jean!" she says happily. "Oh my gosh, I wasn't expecting to see you here!" I remember how happy she always was then. She was, and still is, I guess, all smiles and laughs. "Who's this?" the man across from her asks. Mina laughs. "Sorry, Marco. This is Jean. He was my best friend in high school. Jean, this is my boyfriend, Marco." "Yo," I say. He doesn't seem to know what to say really, So he just laughs. Wow his smile is cute. Wait, no, I'm not gay. Why the hell am I thinking that. I feel my face heating up, even though tried not to think that.

  
"Hey, Jean, you wanna come sit with us?" Mina asks. I nod. "As long as you and Marco don't mind," I say, standing up. "No, of course we don't mind!" Marco says with a smile. I notice his freckles, and blush again. What's wrong with me? Naw, man, I ain't gay. I'm straight as, like, something straight. Shut up. I suck at comparisons. The person brings us chips and salsa, and we start talking about tomatoes or something. I don't really know for sure. I'm too busy noticing how Marco's freckles move just the tiniest bit when he talks. I look at his eyes. They're chocolate brown. He's pretty much dark all over. Tan skin, dark hair, dark eyes; the only thing on him that wasn't dark, other than his clothes, seemed to be his personality. Yeah, I know it's cheesy. Shut up. Marco's a really sweet guy, okay? Finally, we get our food.

  
We keep talking about the most random stuff, like puppies and potatoes. Eventually, Marco has to go pee, so he goes to the restroom. "Okay, Jean, I know that look," Mina says, after he's out of earshot. "What look?" I ask, feigning innocence. "The I'm-in-love look. I thought you were homophobic." Ah, shit. I should have known she'd see it. We were best friends for 5 years. She was with me every time I got a girlfriend, or when I even liked a girl. I actually used the look on her. That's actually how we became friends. I developed a rather large crush on her, asked her out, and got denied. I don't know how that sparked a friendship, but it did.

  
"Mina, look, I'm not gay, and I don't know what's happening with this, but, from what I know, I am most definitely not attracted to your boyfriend," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. She laughs. "Suuuure you aren't," she says sarcastically. "Shut up, he's coming back," I say, playfully slapping her arm. I look at my crappy watch and realize it's time for me to go meet up with Eren. We both suck in English, so we study together. I think Mikasa's coming along tonight. "Hey, I gotta go study. You wanna meet up some time next week?" I ask. "Oh, definitely! You're really fun to talk to!" Marco says happily. "Okay, here's my phone number," I say, writing it on a napkin and handing it to him. I pay for my food then rush off.

  
~*~*~

  
"Jaeger, you are worse than me at this shit," I say. "Shut up before I break your nose!" he yells. "Shush man, you're gonna wake my roommate up," I say. Mikasa just sits in my desk chair, like she's been doing for the past hour. "Shit, dude, I gotta go! Armin told me he had something important to tell me!" Eren says, standing up. "Come on, Mikasa!" Wow, man, Eren actually seems nice when he's excited. They leave, and I'm alone with my thoughts and my softly snoring roommate.

  
After putting on my pajamas, I get a text. It's from Marco. I know this because the text started off with "Hey, this is Marco". He told me I left my jacket at the restaurant. I don't understand how I could have forgotten it, considering how cold it is, but turns out I did. He tells me I can pick it up at his house tomorrow, then gives me directions. I thank him, then go to bed. Shit, it's hard to not be gay.


	2. I Can't Believe This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's pov

~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~

  
Mina had wanted to come over, so, after her begging all day through text, I let her. I really love her, but I have two papers to write and I have to study, so I hope the reason she wants to come over is important. I get to my dorm and lay on my bed. The I sit up and get on my laptop. Might as well get some of my papers done before Mina gets here.

  
I type for a few minutes, then I hear someone come in. I turn around to see if it was Mina or my roommate. It's Mina, of course. Reiner, my roommate, is always gone. Someone's apartment, I think. I just know he's never here. I stand up and face Mina. She already closed the door. As soon as I'm facing her, she runs up and hugs me.

  
“Mina, wha-- Baby, are you crying? What is it? What's wrong?” I really don't like her crying. She pulls herself away from me and sits on my bed, wiping her face with her sleeve. I sit down beside her and drape my arms over her shoulder. “Marco, I-I'm.. I'm pregnant.”

  
I don't know how to react. My girlfriend just told me she's pregnant! What am I supposed to do? She's 19! I got a freaking nineteen year old girl pregnant! What are her parents gonna think? What are MY parents gonna think? Especially since the only time we had sex it was drunk sex!

  
Mina notices my silence. “Marco.. I- I don't have to have the baby if you don't want me to,” she says quietly. I stiffen up even more. I look at her. “Mina Carolina, don't you dare get an abortion because of me. Please,” I say, grabbing her hand. “Now, the question is, do you want a kid? Cause I'm not the pregnant one here.” She smiles. “Of course I do,” she answers. I kiss her nose. “Then so do I,” I say.

  
~*~*~FLASHBACK OVER~*~*~

  
Five years have passed since then. I'm already out of college, and Mina never went back. We had a son who we named Ryan, and he's mine and Mina's whole world. Well, lately, he's more of my world due to the fact Mina's never here anymore. She hardly ever comes home before 10 at night, she leaves at around 8 in the morning, and when she actually is here, she never even acknowledges me or Ryan. I dunno, man. Maybe I'll ask Jean when he comes over.

  
At around 9 A.M., jean texts me and says he's on his way to come get his jacket. I told him I'd see him when he got here. I walk into Ryan's room and see him playing with his toys. “Hey, Freckles,” I say, picking him up. “Daddy, you have freckles, too!” he says, giggling. I goof off with him for a while, then the doorbell rings. When did we get a doorbell? Oh, well. I go answer the door, and to my surprise, it's Armin, not Jean.

  
He seems as surprised to see me as I am to see him. “Oh! Uh, hi, Marco,” he says shuffling on his feet. “Is, uh, is Mina here?” he asks. I nod. “Yeah. She's in bed. Do you want me to go get her?” He shakes his head. “No, I can get her.”

  
I go back to Ryan's room. “Hey, Ryan, wanna come wait for my friend with me? I think you'll like him.” He nods, then comes up to me. “Oh, you know you can walk,” I say with a laugh. “Yeeaahh but I want you to pick me uuuuup,” he says, drawing his words out through pouting lips, so I pick him up and take him to the living room. As soon as we get in there, there's a knock on the door.

  
Still holding Ryan, I go to the door. I pull it open, and when Ryan sees Jean he laughs and jumps a little. “Mister Jean!” he says laughing. “Jean? You know Ryan?” I ask. Jean seems a little surprised to see Ryan. “Yeah,” he says, “I have a job at that daycare place and I see him almost every day. Are you his dad?” I nod. “Hey, come in, man. I need someone to talk to. Plus, I have some questions that I think only you or Mina can answer.”

  
He walks in, looking at everything. “Woah, dude, your house is fuc- I mean, freaking awesome,” I notice how he corrected himself because Ryan was there. He's a pretty considerate guy. And he's not bad-looking, either. He would make a woman very happy one day. I laugh, then send Ryan to his room. Then I remember that he came for his jacket, not to just talk to me. “Oh! Your jacket's in my room! Let me just go get that!” I say.

  
While I'm walking in the hallway, I feel like I should walk quietly. So I do. I open the door as quietly as I can. Obviously I was quietly because Mina and Armin didn't seem to notice me, but that might have been because they were too busy _SCREWING EACH OTHER_. I grab Jean's jacket,and leave. They still don't notice me. I go to Ryan's room and, trying not to cry, I tell him to pack up his favorite toys and his clothes. He asks why, but I tell him he just needs to.

  
I go to the living room. “Fuck, fuck, _FUCK_!” I yell, starting to cry. Jean comes up to me. “Marco.. Marco, what's wrong?” he asks gently. “They're fucking fucking in my _OWN FUCKING BEDROOM_!” I cry. “And now I'm leaving but I have nowhere to go and I don't want to take Ryan to some shitty motel with roaches and shit and-” “Marco, you can stay with me at my apartment. I've got an extra room that I don't use, so... yeah. But the bed in that room is only a twin bed, so, I mean, I could sleep in there and let you and Ryan sleep in my room, or I could sleep in there and one of you sleep there with me, but I mean-” I smile the smallest smile I've ever smiled. “Dude, you're rambling. And I could sleep in the same bed as you. If you don't mind, I mean.”

  
Then Ryan comes in with his suitcase full. I look at Jean. “Can we go now?” I ask. He nods.

  
***AT JEAN'S APARTMENT***  
**and in Jean's point of view**

  
I take Ryan to the small “guest” room that will be his room while they stay here, then I bring Marco to my room. I blush thinking that I'm going to have a cute guy sleeping in the same bed as me, but then I internally slap myself. I am not gay, I repeat over and over in my head. And neither is Marco. He's so straight he has a son. And an ex-girlfriend/fiancee or whatever. All the while I'm sitting here trying, and failing, to not have gay thoughts.

  
I don't know why I don't have a girlfriend. Girls just don't find me attractive for some reason. Meanwhile guys are always asking me why I don't have a girlfriend because I'm hot or whatever. One time, a guy asked me out, to which I responded with a polite “Fuck no.”

  
Marco sits his stuff down on the floor with a sad sigh. “Hey, man,” I say apologetically, “it's okay. You wanna know something? She did the same thing to me. The reason I didn't tell you to watch out the night I met you was because I thought she had changed.” He really looks better when he's happy. “Jean?” he asks, about to cry. “Yeah?”  
“This isn't the first time she's done it to me.”

  
I really don't know how to respond to this, so I just ask, “Then why did you stay with her?”

  
“Ryan,” was his short answer. He stayed with her for the kid. I walk over and to him and sling my arm around his shoulders,“Well, you staying with someone who cheats on you wouldn't exactly be good for him. But I gotta know: who the fuck gets custody?” He looks up. “Hopefully me,” he says.

  
I look at him. “Dude, this shit all sucks. Let's have something good happen and go get ice cream. My treat.” He smiles a little and goes to get Ryan. As he's leaving the room, all I can think is, _Wow he's got a nice ass_.

  
I guess I might maybe be just a tiny bit gay.

\---  
  


When we get to the convenience store that has the Baskin-Robbins, I tell Ryan he can get whatever he wants. He gets what he wants, and so do Marco and I, then I pay, and we leave. Ryan asks if we can go to the park, and I nod. We go to the park, Ryan plays while me and Marco talk, and we go back home when Ryan gets tired. This becomes a routine for every Saturday, unless it's cold or rainy.

  
****ONE YEAR LATER****

  
I'm out of college, Ryan's applied for school, Marco's all but forgotten about Mina.. Our lives are pretty great right now. The only problem seems to be my ever-growing crush on Marco. I should tell him, but I don't wanna screw up this friendship thing we've got. Plus, he still lives with me, still sleeps in the same fucking bed as me. I can't tell him.

  
**one hour later**

  
Fuck. I told him.

  
We were just sitting in bed watching a rerun of Spongebob and I just blurted it out. But he didn't run away from me screaming, “Fuck you, perv!” or anything like that. What he did was actually quite the opposite. He leaned over and kissed me. Marco fucking Bodt leaned over on my bed and kissed me when I told him I liked him.

  
I blushed so hard my face felt like you could cook an egg on it. “I like you too,” he whispered after it. He fucking whispered seductively in my ear. Honestly, it was kinda hot.  
After he did that, I awkwardly asked if he would date me. He laughed at me, while nodding. When I asked why he was laughing, he told me, “I wouldn't kiss someone I wouldn't date.”

  
Marco Fucking Bodt, ladies and gentlemen.

  
He's pretty fucking awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. Hopefully future chapters will be longer.


End file.
